Strangers in the Night
by SkywardGratis
Summary: AU:  They were always going to meet one day, fate had decided that very early on... It just all depended on which direction their lives ended up going in.
1. Chapter 1

_Summary: _

_They were always going to meet one day, fate had decided that very early on... It just all depended on which direction their lives ended up going in._

_Chapter One:_

The music vibrated through her body as she nursed the tumbler of whiskey. People milled around her, either dancing or attempting to order a new drink. She shifted as yet another person crashed into her and bit her lip to stop herself from giving them a verbal thrashing. This wasn't her usual place for a night out but the case she had been working on that day had been trying and she'd wanted something a little bit different. She remembered one of her clients recommending this place and before she realised it she had taken position on a stool at the centre of the bar. The club was crowded and she had spent most of the night dancing with anyone who asked, now though she was looking for some quiet but it didn't seem like she was going to find it with all the people around her. As she emptied her glass and stood to leave, the bartender slid another glass her way. She glanced down at the piece of paper wedged under it and cautiously opened it. The handwriting was messy and she squinted in order to understand what was written there.

_'You looked like you needed a drink.'_

She glanced around and nodded her thanks when the bartender indicated to a cordoned off area of the club towards the back.

"You're welcome to join him." She narrowed her eyes as the young lad smiled brightly at her before disappearing to serve someone else. She picked up the glass and drained it quickly, relishing in the burn of the alcohol as it made its way down her throat. Glancing towards the darkened booth she bit her lip nervously before standing and sauntering her way towards the cordon.

A burly security guard made to stop her progress until a hand appeared from the darkness and offered her a hand up the step; she didn't need the help but there was something mysterious about this man who had ordered her a drink and invited her to join him without even letting her see his face.

As she settled into the leather seats she glanced towards her companion as he handed her a glass. He was slightly older; nearing 30 as opposed to her 24 year old self with dark brown hair and expressive blue eyes. He smiled broadly at her as she took the glass from him and she found herself returning it without thought.

She had no idea what was going on; this wasn't what she usually did. She didn't end up in clubs like this, let alone accepting drinks and company off a complete stranger. She relaxed into the chair and sipped the sparkling liquid as he stared at her.

"I'm Rick." He offered his hand out for her to shake and she couldn't stop the giggle from escaping her mouth as she offered her own.

"Kate."

He laughed along with her as they relaxed into the soft leather.

"Nice to meet you Kate." Shivers shot up her spine as he murmured her name and she hid her smile in the champagne glass. What on earth this man was doing to her she didn't know, but she was sure as hell going to enjoy it.

* * *

><p>The noise had died in the club as people steadily made their way home. Kate had been talking with Rick for hours without even realising it. She'd discovered that they had a lot in common without really finding out anything about Rick himself. Then again she hadn't revealed a lot about herself either. He knew her interests, the kind of music she liked but he didn't know much more than her name on a personal level. That was the way she always played it though; burnt one too many times by men she would meet in places like this and Kate had learnt the hard way to keep herself to herself. The main lights flicked on and dragged them both back to reality, she placed her empty glass on the table and gathered her bag up.<p>

"I'd better get going." She watched him check the time and glance around the club before nodding.

"Can I get your number?" He had what she called his puppy-dog eyes on. He'd used them to get her to talk other times that same night. She had never lost track of time like she did with him but the lights had brought her stumbling abruptly back to reality. She should have left hours ago.

"You don't really want it... trust me." He could see the darkness appearing in her brown eyes and mentally sighed. There was something about this young woman that had enthralled him since he first set eyes on her across the club. He wasn't even meant to be here tonight, the club ran itself without all that much input from him day to day but the divorce had been finalised the week before and he found himself seeking the sanctuary he knew the club would bring. Then Kate had caught his eye. She had a darkness about her that he could sense from the other side of the room but he had noticed it vanishing as she relaxed more with him. Now it was reappearing in her eyes and he couldn't help but want to make it disappear all over again.

"Why don't you give it me anyway? It's my decision to make after all." He really wanted the opportunity to see her again, it would seem anyway. The logical part of her brain knew she shouldn't give it to him; she didn't really know anything about him beyond his name and that he had a connection to the club but the drunken part of her wanted so badly to give in and see him again.

"Don't say I didn't warn you then." She paused before leaving forward and scrawling her name and number on the star shaped mat her glass was resting on. He picked it up as soon as she had finished and slid it inside his jacket.

"Let me walk you out." He held her coat up and she allowed him to help her slip her arms into it. She moved slightly unsteadily on her heels and he placed the palm of his hand on her back and guided her towards to the entrance. Heat rushed through her body at the physical contact and she shivered, tugging her coat tightly around her frame. As he pushed the door open to the outside of the club, she found herself being led towards a waiting car.

"The car service will get you home safely. Thank you for an interesting night Kate." He opened the door and she leaned against it. Offering him a small smile she leant forwards and brushed her lips across his cheek.

"Thank you." She knew her words were just a little bit too heartfelt but her brain couldn't seem to filter her behaviour properly around him. She slid into the car grateful for his thought and leaned her head back as the driver pulled away. She told him her address and relaxed as the night rushed past the windows. A bright smile pulled at her lips and she covered her mouth as giggles escaped. She couldn't remember ever feeling like this before; and all because of a stranger in the night.

* * *

><p><em>Please Review... I'd like to know what you think.<em>

_I have the next two chapters written if people enjoy this one._

_-Aimee_


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two:_

Three days later she felt her phone vibrate on the desk as she focused on the case file in front of her, she'd forgotten that he had her number - the hangover she awoke with the next day the only real reminder of the night before - but somehow he still managed to put a smile on her face as he text just as she could feel the frustration bubbling up inside her.

_'Want to warn me off you again? Free at 10pm?'_

She stifled a laugh before glancing around and realising that no one else was around at that time of night. A look at the clock told her it was already gone 6pm and she should have left the office hours ago. A glance towards the case file and she remembered exactly why she was still here. The prosecution of a nineteen year old for a murder he insisted he couldn't have committed had landed on her desk that morning and ever since then she had been engrossed in memorising the details so she would be prepared for the court case in two days' time. Her gaze flicked towards her phone as the screen darkened and she bit her lip. Maybe she could do with the relaxation that she knew he would be able to provide. Collecting the papers from her desk together she bound them back up and locked the file away in her desk. As she tidied everything into its correct place she grasped her phone and quickly tapped out her reply.

_'I'm free now...?'_

She didn't want to seem too eager to see him but she knew that if she didn't leave now she would stay there all night going over that case file and the thought of going home to an empty apartment filled her with dread. Her phone vibrated in her hand as she grabbed her bag and headed towards the women's bathrooms. Being one of the few women working in this law firm had the benefit of being able to leave a change of clothes in the small lockers they had in the bathrooms. She was pretty sure she had a different jacket in there that would tone down the professionalism of her normal work suit. Tapping to open his new message she smiled at his reply.

_'Where do you want to meet?' _

She pondered his question as she shrugged off her blazer and shirt and swapped them for a slightly lower cut top and a leather jacket. She didn't really want him to know where she worked until she got to know him a bit better but she didn't want to go too far from work without getting something to eat and drink; it wasn't unusual for her stomach to be complaining at this time of day when all she had given it during the day was bad coffee and skittles.

_'Lennys. E 77th and 2nd Ave?'_

She twisted the key in her locker and touched up her make up in the mirror as she waited for his reply. She hoped he wouldn't think her too eager for suggesting they meet up earlier but as her phone buzzed and he agreed to meet her there as soon as he could get a cab she shook her head at herself. Picking up her bag she let the door slam shut behind her as she made her way out of the building and down onto the busy street. Traffic was moving steadily and she hurried across the junction and carried on up the street. The sun was just beginning to disappear behind the tall buildings that surrounded her as she crossed over and she shivered slightly as a cool breeze blew. Her phone vibrated in her pocket and she shifted her bag slightly to fish it out.

_'Why is it when you want a cab you can never find one?' _

She giggled at his random message and turned to avoid a group of tourists as she entered the coffee shop. Dropping her bag into her usual booth in the corner she waved a greeting at the barista and quickly typed a reply out.

_'Best hurry else I might drink your coffee as well.' _

She could imagine the smile on his face, causing his eyes to crinkle as he read her reply and she sighed happily as she sank into the chair. A mug of steaming coffee appeared in front of her and she grasped it tightly.

"Thanks Kevin... Can I get an S2 Salad please? and two coffees with it." The older man was her usual server and he knew what she always ordered but he still checked with her whenever she came in.

"Sure thing Kate." She sipped the mug of steaming liquid as she waited for his reply. It surprised her when she had finished her drink before he had but as she was about to text him asking where he was she heard the ring of the door opening and glanced towards the doorway as he stepped into the warmth. Raising her hand towards him she watched as a bright smile spread across his otherwise stressed face and she found herself returning it instantly as he moved towards her.

"Hey." She smiled up at him as he came to rest by her side,

"Hey yourself." He removed his coat and laid it over the bench on the other side of the table before leaning down and lightly kissing her cheek. She felt a blush making its way up her chest and sighed as he moved towards her ear.

"Miss me?" She chuckled lightly before moving over and gesturing for him to sit down next to her.

"In your dreams."

"Oh you have been." She giggled as he smiled across at her. She studied his face and was pleased to see the stress lines straightening out as he relaxed. He stretched out his legs under the table and she shifted so he had a bit more room.

"Bad day?" She wasn't sure what made her ask but the words were out of her mouth before she realised what she was doing. This was way too familiar for someone she had only met once before but she couldn't seem to get her brain to filter properly when he was around. She had put it down to the alcohol consumption last time but he was making her forget herself all over again without any alcohol in sight.

"Yes, but it's looking up." She smiled shyly at him and found herself gravitating towards him. She laid her head on his shoulder and cautiously looped her arm across his chest. This was not something Kate would normally do with a boyfriend let alone someone who was basically a stranger but he made her feel comfortable and she found herself doing things she would never have imagined doing.

"It's definitely looking up now." She heard him murmur from above her and a laugh rumbled its way through her cheek as she shifted to rest more solidly against him. He moved his arm around her back and began lightly tracing shapes on her side. She shivered as he traced the sensitive skin she knew was hidden underneath her layers of clothing and made to pull away. His hand shifted lower and cupped around her hip pulling her tighter against his side. The usual feeling of entrapment coursed through her system and she struggled not to rip herself away from him immediately. He had no way of knowing about the scars that adorned her side but she still found herself fighting against her natural instinct to run away.

"Rick..." Her voice was barely above a whisper but she hated how weak it sounded even to her own ears. She felt his breath ghost across her head and shuddered as he leaned down to whisper into her hair.

"Relax Kate... I'm sorry; I'll keep my hands still" She shifted slightly so she could look up at him from under her lashes and saw a seriousness settled on his features that she hadn't seen the time she had met him before. She nodded against his chest and settled her head against him again; the terrified feeling she usually got with physical contact still settled in her veins but nevertheless she found herself calming down and relaxing into his side. Whatever it was about this man she knew he was nothing like anyone she had ever met before.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter Three: _

Darkness fell around them but neither Kate nor Rick noticed. They sat in the booth talking and laughing over coffee and salad and sandwiches. Somehow he managed to get her talking about herself; telling him random stories from her childhood and things she got up to in college. She hadn't revealed her job yet but she had opened up to him more than the last time they were together. He matched her story for story as he coaxed her into talking about herself, regaling her with tales of his own college days. When she had finished eating she leant against the back of the bench and laid her hand against his chest. He grasped her hand in his own and she smiled up at him. That awful feeling of being trapped had slowly filtered its way out of her system as they laughed together and she found herself relaxing into the conversation and into his side. He was telling her about a college soccer match when his phone rang from the end of the table. He smiled apologetically at her before answering it. She watched with interest as he answered the caller with single word answers, the stress lines reappearing on his face. She checked her own phone and was surprised to see it was 10 o'clock. She knew Lenny's closed at half past; their evening would soon be coming to an end. She slid her phone into her bag as he ended his call and she turned to face him as he spoke.

"I've got something I need to go check on..." His voice was low but she could see the sadness in his eyes that she knew would be reflected in her own.

"Yeah it's late... I should probably be getting home." He nodded and helped her into her jacket as they stood up. She led him towards the door, raising her hand in goodbye to Kevin. They stood outside as Rick slid into his own coat and she glanced up at the night sky.

"I wish I could see the stars." It slipped from her mouth before her brain could keep her mouth shut and Rick laughed as she looked down shyly.

"Me too." His breath ghosted over her hair as he whispered in her ear. "Do you... Do you have to get home?"

She looked up at him as he wrapped his arms loosely around her back. She was glad he wasn't shying away from her. After her little display earlier she had half expected him to make his excuses and run out on her. He hadn't and as she relaxed into his chest she found that she didn't want to run off either.

"You're busy." Her words were muffled as she buried herself into him, trying to ignore the pain in her chest at having to part ways.

"You could come too... if you wanted." She shifted back looking up at him; she ignored his hands as they came to rest of her sides and smiled shyly at him.

"If you're sure..." She spoke quietly, not wanting to sound too eager for him to leave. He nodded and she found herself leaning up. He met her halfway and she gasped as his lips met hers. His ghosted over hers repeated until she took half a step forwards and slid her hand up around his neck bringing him down to meet her lips securely. Her lips moved languidly over his and she smiled as he pulled her closer. A small part of her brain noted that his hands were moved steadily up and down her sides, the sensitive skin prickling against her clothes as it reacted to the touch but before she could pull away his tongue slipped between her lips and tangled with hers. She gasped as they continued to kiss. She pulled back as his hands dipped to grip her hips and rested her head against his as they both caught their breath.

"That was amazing." His voice was rough and she smiled at him as he quickly dipped down and pressed his lips briefly to hers. She leant her head against his neck as they relaxed together.

"What are we doing Rick?" She spoke softly so that if he chose to ignore her then he could pretend he hadn't heard her question. He shifted so he could bring one hand up to cup under her chin.

"Honestly Kate?" She nodded as she stared into his blue eyes. "I don't know... but I don't want to stop." She smiled shyly as she nodded her agreement, leaning up to kiss him briefly.

"Shall we get going?" She nodded and he led her to the edge of the pavement as he held his arm out for a cab. One screeched to a halt almost immediately and he held the door open as she scrambled across the seat so there was room for him to sit. Shutting the door behind him he directed the cab driver and settled next to Kate.

"Where are we going?" She was leant against his shoulder again, her eyes fluttering as she relaxed against him and he grasped her hand in his and threaded their fingers together.

"You know 'The Star Club'?" He knew she knew it since it was where they had met three nights earlier and he felt her nod against him. "I own it..." She sat up to stare at him and he caught her eye as she gasped. Her mouth hung open and he could see the disbelief and confusion flash in her eyes.

* * *

><p>The club was busy when the cab dropped them off, a long line of people waiting outside to be let in and he could feel her tense next to him as a few people looked their way. He wasn't very well known, he had a tendency to try to keep himself away from any association with the clubs he owned, they made their own way then but sometimes people recognised him from the occasionally media interview or from the VIP area of the club. He placed his hand on her lower back and led her towards the top of the line. He could feel the muscles in her back tense as he touched her but he didn't pay any attention to it. He'd noticed in the last couple of hours at Lenny's that she tensed every time he touched her, sometimes it was barely noticeable; so much so that he didn't think even she realised it was happening, other times it was enough to have her whole body freeze and her breath stutter. He kept his hand on her back continuously as the doormen let them through into the club. As they stepped through the door, he pulled her against his side completely and stepped them through the group of people lingering around to swipe the card in his back pocket against the security system of the side door. He could feel how her whole body tensed as he pulled her into him and he knew her breathing had stuttered as well. Coaxing her inside the office he kept her flush with his side until the lights had come on; he slowly released her hip and grasped her hand in his.<p>

"You okay?" She glanced up at him as her breathing levelled out. She should have known he would have noticed. She nodded slightly, offering him a small smile that didn't reach her eyes. He cupped her cheek and tilted her face until she met his eye. "It's okay."

She could see the sincerity deep in his eyes and nodded before leaning up and kissing him. Her tongue slipped inside his mouth and she felt him pull her closer to him. As their tongues battled against each other, her hands gripped his shirt as he trailed his fingers down her back to pull her shirt from her pants.

He could feel her tense as soon as his hands came into contact with her bare skin and he stilled them completely, giving her the chance to pull away from him. Her lips continued to move against his and he could feel tremors beginning to shake through her body. Pulling his lips from her he kissed her cheek and slowly trailed his lips across to her ear.

"I won't hurt you Kate..." He moved his kisses down to her jaw and steadily moved down her neck. He trailed kisses across her skin, his hands still on her hips as their bodies stood flush with each other. He could still feel the tremors rocking her body and her hands were twisted in his shirt as she tensed and unravelled her fingers.

"I'm sorry." Rick could hear the tears in her voice and he felt his heart break just a little to hear her pain.

"You don't need to be sorry Kate... It's okay." Her body shuddered, and he could feel her tears soaking into the neck of his shirt.

"It's not though!" The frustration in her voice was obvious and he tugged her closer to him, his arms wrapping around her tightly. Her body was still shaking but he couldn't tell if it was from the tears or if it was the tremors he knew would still be wracking her body.

She pounded her fists on his chest and he just tightened his hold on her. Her knees started to buckle underneath her and she stumbled into him. He staggered them backwards until he felt his knees hit the edge of the coach before dropping down and pulling her onto his lap. He could feel her muscles tense and her breathing stutter as she gasped for breath. He rested one hand on her lower back rubbing, hopefully soothing, circles through her shirt while the other hand moved to cup her cheek and turned her face towards his. He could see the panic in her eyes and wished he could take the pain away for her.

"It's okay Kate... You're okay... we're at the club and it's just you and me... no one's going to hurt you." He kept his voice low so as not to startle her, his breath ghosting over her face and he kept talking to her. He could still feel the tremors in her body but her breathing seemed to settle down slightly. He wiped the tears streaming over her reddened cheeks carefully before leaning forward and pressing a kiss to her forehead. "It's okay Kate."

She shuddered as he kissed her forehead and whispered into her hair as she rested against his neck. Her legs were draped across his lap and it would have been a rather intimate position if she wasn't just coming down from a panic attack. She couldn't remember the last time she had one that was as powerful as that had been... She had thought that they had calmed down over the last year. She still got the tremors but they were something she had come to expect... the only time they seemed to disappear was when she could feel music pounding through her body; that was the reason she had ended up at 'The Star Club' three nights ago. She hadn't expected to meet Rick though... he had been so great to her tonight and she had no idea how to repay him... well she did, but she wasn't sure he'd be up for it after all that. Leaning forward she pressed her lips harshly to his, her teeth nipping at his bottom lip. She knew he would still be able to feel the tremors in her body but she hoped he would pay more attention to fucking her than to her emotional state.

He could guess what she was trying to do as soon as he felt her lips touch his. She swung her legs over him so she was straddling his lap and he could feel her grating down on him. Placing his hands carefully on her hips he stilled her movements and pulled from the kiss.

"I don't want to do this like this Kate... You don't need to apologise or thank me or anything like this... I said it was okay, and it is... Don't ruin what we could have Kate; don't run from this." He felt her shudder as she settled down on his lap, his response to her intense kissing pressing against her leg. "It's not that I don't want you Kate... You can feel that... I want to do this right..." He paused and sucked in a deep breath before taking the plunge. There was something about Kate that had him feeling something he didn't think he had ever felt with someone else before. "I want to see if we could have a relationship Kate... A proper relationship... because, hell Kate... You must feel it; this connection we have... I've never felt it before."

She pulled back to look at his face, shifting her hips back so he wasn't pressed so intimately against her lower body.

"I do feel it Rick..." Her whispered words filled his heart with a feeling he knew he shouldn't be feeling this early on in their relationship.

"Will you go on a date with me Kate?" He smiled at her as her eyes lit up and she nodded happily before melding her lips softly to his.


End file.
